


You're not his Alpha

by GoldenScroll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like this will include nearly EVERYTHING so can I tag later?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Styles Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Louis is a terrible Omega - Loud, Bossy, disobedient and unrulyHarry is an absolubtely useless Alpha  - Gentle, caring, soft and shyThey are best friends, but what happens when Harry can't bear the thought of being Louis Alpha and Louis can't escape being matched.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N

 

Yes I know... I'm doing what I always do (shoot me now) starting fics when I have others to finish... sorry..not sorry? anyway, I have a basic idea of what I want to happen in this fic but it's going to be another Journey for me so I hope you're come on it with me, I'll tag extras when I feel I need to and ad all tags at the end. you can ask me if there is anything you are worried about and I will try to warn at the beginning of chapters, but you can all let me know if there are any issues. Also never written a 'Styles twins' fanfic so please be kind and this is my first Alpha/beta/omega for this fandom.

 

''Have you thought any more about the matching?'' Anne addresses Harry, he's not really paying her any attention, he's watching the Notebook again and smiling as he does so. ''Harry!!'' she snaps finally getting him to look up at her.

''Sorry mom'' he says sheepishly, big Green eyes giving her all his attention. he hugs his knees to his chest as he puts his film on pause. Anne can't help feeling the fondness for her son wash over her.

''what about the matching?'' Harry doesn't like thinking about 'the matching ceremony' he doesn't agree with any of the rules. Why does anyone have to control anybody else. It makes him feel physically sick to think of controlling some poor omega or even out ranking a beta.

''Well it's Louis last year, and.... and as much as i'm not sure whether you will be able to bring that boy to heel and that worries me greatly, I did think that you might be inclined to put forward a request for your matching to him?''

''Louis isn't going to the matching ceremony'' Harry glares at his mother, he hates this conversation, he's had it with just about everybody.

''If Louis doesn't go to the ceremony he will be arrested and forced into a match anyway'' Anne sighs, she's had enough of Harry's dreamworld.

''Louis and I are going to run away, Louis says so, he says he's got it all planned out, we're not going to be 'matched' neither of us''

Anne stamps her foot

''Harry don't be ridiculous! I've indulged you on this matter long enough, you and Louis are not going to run away, Louis will be matched whether he likes it or not'' she holds up her hands before Harry can protest '' I know it isn't Louis fault, poor boy growing up with a rejected Omega for a mother and all those siblings, the boy has been led to believe he is an Alpha but it isn't the case his poor mother has just let him run wild, and it won't do him any good in the long run, Des and I adore Louis you know that, heaven knows! we've made up excuses for his behaviour at times, Des has put his neck on the line countless times at the council, they wanted to bring that boy to 'heel' two years ago at his first mating ceremony but Des encouraged them to give him time. He's twenty now, and you are eighteen, and although it's your first year  Louis will not get another year, and I'm telling you this against my better judgement because part of me imagines that, that boy will make a fool of you and ruin you but the other part of me that is your loving mother worries that your heart will never be mended when you see Louis claimed by another''

''Stop it!!'' and tears are running down Harrys cheeks now, just thinking of Louis being a victim of the system, some horrible Alpha taking away his beautiful friends rights, chipping away at his confidence, it's unbearable. ''I won't 'claim' my Louis, we are equal and Louis has promised! you're lying!''

Anne shakes her head, tears in her own eyes

''Oh Harry love, I wish I was lying please, please just think about it will you? look at me and your father, it's not so bad''

''It's not right either, you might be able to be like this a home, but look how things are in public, look at the things you aren't 'allowed' to do, and you are more respected because you have children and father has earned a place on the council, Louis isn't respected, none of the other Alphas even like him apart from Liam, and Liam won't claim him either, he promised too'' Liam is Louis other best friend and besides Harry thinks he has his eyes on a beta called Niall.

Anne sighs

''Do as you will Harry, but Edward is putting in this year and he won't tell me who for''

''Edward is a jerk'' It's rare for Harry to be negative about anyone but he hates his twin brother, he's never been a 'nice' brother, always hurting Harry and taking his things when they were little and the competing with him over everything as they reached their teen years, he even tried to take Louis away from him once, but Louis punched him in the nose and swore, it made Harry nervous but Louis just said it served the prick right. He didn't go near Louis again after that, much to Harry's relief.

Anne bites her lip, as a parent you shouldn't have favorites it's wrong, but Edward has always been... well if she is honest truly horrid, the only time he is ever nice is to get his own way. Anne doesn't know where he gets it from, both her and Des have always tried to be fair people, but Edward is...... well she's scared to think it but could Edward be evil?

''Don't talk about Edward like that Harry'' is what comes out of her mouth '' You know he struggles to show his emotions sometimes, he loves you really you know he does''

''I...I just wish Edward was nicer, sometimes he scares me''

''Well maybe you should be a little more Alpha with him darling, afterall sometimes you don't show your full Alpha potential''

''I wish I had been an Omega''

Anne gasps

''Don't say that Harry please...''

''I do! I wish I was an Omega and Louis was an Alpha, and he would look after me forever and ever and help me make decisions when I get nervous'' Harry pulls his pink heart blanket up to his chin, Louis has a matching one in blue, they got them together at the market because Harry thought they were nice and soft and Louis spent his pocket money on them and it meant so much to Harry because Louis family don't have much money.

Anne shakes her head sadly

''Its up to you Harry, but you will have to choose someone eventually''

''Well I won't do it to Louis'' Harry says stubbornly pulling the blanket up even further. If he had his way he would never choose anyone, he would live with Louis in their own home and they would break all the rules and Louis could have a job if he wanted and Harry could stay at home and make a family if he wished, maybe he would have a little part time job in a shop selling the fashions he created. Harry loved designing clothes and sometimes.... nowadays he was beginning to make them with his sewing machine and material that his dad brought for him, but he knew 'selling fashions' wasn't considered a real job and sewing and dress making was Omega work, except Louis was horrendous at sewing and he wasn't at all interested in fashion. He ususally just wore his sports clothes and a pair of trainers. He would say Harry's designs looked nice though and encourage him. Louis said their society was fuckin backwards shit... and Harry less the swearing couldn't help but agree.

 

Anne can see she isn't getting anywhere

''I'm going to bed now Harry, but please... the mating is on the 6th, it's only two weeks away, if you decie to go for Louis I'm sure the council will find in your favor given your history together, it's a perfect match, despite what you may think the council really do look for compatible 'happy' matches, it's within their interest to have as little amnosity against the system as possible.

''I won't do it, goodnight mother''

It's with an unspeakble sadness that Anne leaves her sons room that night. How will Harry cope when reality strikes him and Louis is matched to another. Harry is so sensitive, Anne has no idea what will happen, and poor Louis who she really is very fond of, being forced to 'match' with a stranger, he's so feisty, what will happen to him?  she knows it's a mothers job to worry but her heart aches so badly, she can only hope that Edwards match is a blessing, maybe a lovely kind Omega girl to bring into the fold.

 

 

A/N This is a bit of a prologue(foreshadowing).... please please tell me what you think and if I should continue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

A/N

OOOOkkkk So I literally could of written this fic one of three ways and I have spent pretty much the week all week debating this..... and I have decided on theway forward I think *clasps head*.... so I hope it's the right decision.... and we will get some from Louis perspective....maybe Edward (If you like)

 

 

 

Harry opened the door at Louis furious knocking, it wasn't that he wasn't expecting his friend, it was just the banging was very loud and Harry preferred to keep things as discreet as possible, especially when Edward was home, he didn't need his condesending presence decending on he and Louis while they debated what to do about the mating ceremony.

''Louis'' he said probably a little more quietly than was necessary

''Hey Haz'' Louis barged in clapping Harry on the back clutching a large bag of sweets in one hand and popcorn in the other.

Harry couldn't help but break out into a grin hugging his friend tightly back before they went upstairs to Harry's room.

 

 

''I don't know what you want to watch'' Harry took the channel changer flicking through the films on Netflix, not wanting to be the one to broach the subject of the upcoming ceremony in one weeks time.

''Anything, you choose Harold'' Louis clucked making himself comfortable across Harry's bed.

Harry was secretly pleased, Louis always let Harry choose, he always let Harry eat what he wanted, watch what he wanted and he always went along with activities Harry wanted to do even if they wern't really his cup of tea.

The two were about to settle into an eveing of bliss when Harry's bedroom door burst open.

''Edward!'' Harry exclaimed, he knew he should be more pleasantly surprised by his brothers interest in his life but in truth his heart sank. 

''Little brother'' Edward acknowledged him, there was only ten minutes between them but Harry never bothered to argue. Edward was his identical twin, in fact hardly anyone could tell them apart, only his mother and Louis were ever a hundred per cent accurate.

''Edward, what a pleasure'' Louis spoke up most likely sensing Harry's discomfort, Harry knew it was sarcasm and if he knew it was sarcasm then Edward most definitely did too.

''Louis my angel'' Edward fakely simpered reaching out to kiss Louis Hand, to Harry's amazement Louis obliged with an even wider false grin. Even though Harry knew it was all false he wasn't sure he liked it. at all.

''Louis and I were just going to have some sweets and...''

''Sweets!!'' Edward scoffed before Harry could finish his sentance ''How old are you both nine? the mating ceremony is a Weeks time Harry, if you are hoping to secure yourself a mate then I suggest you stop acting like a child, Louis is an Omega... but you..''

''Excuse me'' Louis spluttered at Edward

''Well'' Edward started with a dismissive hand gesture ''Omega's like to be indulged with things such as 'sweets' but Alpha's should be a little more grounded''

''Fuck you Edward, do us a favor and move on with your warped perspective on the world will ya?'' Louis earlier false pretence immediately dropped.

''That is no way to speak to Alpha Louis''

''Oh well never mind eh '' Louis lay back completely on Harry's bed arms behind his head.

''You have no respect Tomlinson, if my brother were a proper Alpha he'd have you in your place''

Harry really hated the confrontation between his brother and Louis, he wished Edward would go away and leave them in peace, he'd been looking forward to watching a film through popcorn anf sweets even if it did mean he would need to speak to Louis about the mating ceremony.

''Oh? and pray do tell'' Louis said cockily '' How am I being a disobedient Omega? My Alpha friend wanted sweets, I brought sweets, he wishes to watch TV and I submit wholly to his choice..''

''Louis you don't have to..'' Harry was cut off before he could assure Louis he didn't just have to watch what Harry wanted.

''So tell me Edward, how am I being  disobedient Omega to my relevant Alpha.... bearing I am unmated''

 

Edward snarled at Louis sass unable to come back with anything logical to combat Louis words.

 

''You have shock coming to you in a week Tomlinson, if you think my brother has the guts to claim you, you will be sorely mistaken. You will be brought to 'heel' by a real Alpha, in fact I have a mind to stake a claim for myself'' he moved closer leaning over Louis on the bed their faces almost touching ''Imagine that my pretty little Omega, submitting to my large knot every night''

Harry thought he was going to be sick

''Edward you wouldn't... what about Kendall? or that Taylor woman''

''Not as fun little brother'' Edward snarled.

If either of the Alpha's thought that Louis was going to be wimpering and simpering at the seeming threat, they were wrong.

''Fuck off Edward, I'd rather die than take your pin dick thanks''

''Louis!!'' Harry hissed, truly scared at how Louis was winding  uo his brother, he expected anger, but instead Edward just smirked.

 

''We'll see Tomlinson, we'll see''

 

 

A/N Soooo short but I'm really scared about my ideas for this fic.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Louis rolls his eyes once Edward finally leaves the room

''Can you believe he bloody entitlement round these parts, as if I'd ever submit to a twit like that''

Harry looks miserably down at the gummy worm he's been chewing on for the past ten minutes, he feels tears welling in his eyes, he doesn't want Louis to see because he'll only get worried about Harry and really Louis should be worrying for himself. 

'Hey...hey love, what's the matter?'' Louis moves closer to Harry on the bed, he's seen the tears that Harry has failed to conceal.

''N..nothing'' Harry mumbles, but it's pointless as a tear is dripping down his cherubic face, big green eyes wide like a kitten, he wishes he wasn't such a baby all the time, other Alpha's don't act like him, he's always been different... felt different, he often preferred to play with the other Omega's when he was younger, even in his last year of school Louis would play football with some of the Betas and even a few Alpha's while Harry would sit and talk and have his nails painted by some of the Omegas. They offered to paint Louis nails once when he had come over to their table to get Harry after practice ( Louis always walked home with Harry without fail even though his house was in the opposite direction and it was more dangerous for Omegas to walk alone) but it wasn't really Louis cup of tea, instead he'd ignored the offer and commented on how Harry's nails looked very elegant and matched his shirt. Harry had secretly blushed with pride.

''It doesn't look like nothing Harry, tell me, please''

''It's...It's just, I wish you wouldn't wind Edward up like that, what if he really does put in for you now? what if you get matched to Edward? we need to leave Louis like you said, runaway''

''About that...'' and Louis looks serious for a moment which worries Harry ''I don't think we ought to do that Harry''

''B..But you said, you said neither of us are going to be matched, that we'll leave and get our own place and.. and'' but Harry runs out of things to say because a horrible feeling is spreading through the pit of his stomach because deep down Harry knows the truth, he thinks he might have always known it really but just never wanted to admit it.

Louis sighs and brushes a curl from Harry's forehead

''I know what I said love but if I get caught they will match me anyway, and you'll go to prison Harry, alpha's that disobey the ruling go to prison''

 

Harry bites his bottom lip, he's really scared of going to prison, it would most likely just be a warning sentence of about six months just to stop him from disobeying the rules again but still it would be prison and he'd be locked away from his friends and family with dangerous criminals but he'd try and be brave for Louis, what Louis faces is worse than six months in prison.

''I..I don't care lou, we'll risk it'' Harry tries to be brave, he knows what Louis faces is far scarier than six months in prison, Louis faces spending the rest of his life with someone he doesn't want in a society that barely even hears Omegas.

''No Harry'' Louis says firmly ''We won't, prison isn't a place for an Alpha like you''

''Then what will we do?'' Harry can't even begin to comprehend a world where he doesn't have Louis, where Louis is at someone else's side instead of his, someone who Louis doesn't want... maybe doesn't even like...someone scary and cruel... someone like..like Edward? Harry immediately feels guilty for thinking his brother would be a cruel hearted mate, just because he's competitive and they don't really get on, doesn't mean Edward would be a cruel or abusive mate.

''I thought you might put in for a matching, you're going to have to put in eventually Harry so you may as well do it now, for me.''

Harry's eyes grow wider

''B..but I can't be your Alpha Lou, I can't control you, I can't watch as you live a life you don't want and be the cause of it, be the one to get you pregnant and insist you stay at home looking after our kids! it wouldn't be so bad if you were like a lot of the other Omegas who look forward to that, and what about all the other stupid Omega laws?'

''I know.. I know Harry but there isn't a better alternative, if you put in for me then at least it'll only be you I have to suffer''

''But I don't want it to be me you have to 'suffer' '' and Harry is crying even harder that before ''I don't even know what to do or where to begin being someone's Alpha''

''You passed your Alpha class''

''And you passed your Omega class , but what a joke that is, we both know it's textbook lou, it's rubbish! you always say so yourself, it's backwards!''

''Oh grow up will you Harold, you're eighteen years old now'' Harry is taken aback, his lip trembling desperately trying to stop the flow of tears, Louis never shouts at him, louis shouts at a lot of people... well Louis is loud in general but he never shouts at Harry '' This is just the way society is and there is nothing you or I can do about it, all those tales of running away! they were just childish fantasies and I thought we both knew that deep down, do you really think we would get far? where would we even go? we have no money, I can't get a bloody job and you're just out of college, your parents won't be able to help you if you're on the run! where is your head at Harry, stop being childish about this''

''I won't do it, I won't be the one to make your life a misery and watch it every day''

''Then don't, don't put in for a match to me, wait and find yourself a nice submissive Omega that is no bother to you, one that won't make you feel 'guilty', one that will sit and have their shitty nails polished and make dresses with you, but you'll never see me again''

''Louis don't say that'' Harry think his chest might explode, he's never once questioned his friendship with Louis, ever since the first day they met when 7 year old Louis ran across the playground to pick up a 5 year old curly haired Alpha that had been hit by a ball and fallen and cut his knees, Harry had been bawling his eyes out ( it feels like not much has changed) and Louis took him to the lunch lady and sat with him while he had a plaster put on, then he sat with Harry at lunch and gave Harry his pudding to cheer him up and … well they were sort of just friends after that, Louis had his older friends of course but he always let Harry join in. Harry was never alone after that, there was always Louis. 

''What else do you want me to say? do you think my new Alpha is going to want me spending all my time with you?

''B...but we're just friends'' They were just friends... that was the truth, even though sometimes … well … always Harry though Louis was very attractive and maybe if things were different, if their world were equal now that they're older he might like to go on dates with Louis an get that flat they talked about, but Harry knows it's not like that, they're not equal and Louis will just be miserable at Harry's hand, and Harry won't be the one to do it, even though his heart is aching with physical pain and he feels like he might throw up at the thought of never having Louis with him again, no more movie nights, no more burger bars and Ice Cream Sundays.... no more pestering Anne until she makes them both their favourite foods with extra's... no more Louis trying to teach Harry how to kick a ball around 'properly' on a Saturday afternoon no more......anything.

''I know we're just friends Harry'' and Louis lets that statement hang in the air a moment ''I'm sorry I shouted at you, I didn't mean to upset you but I think I better go now, take care of yourself will ya?''

Harry thinks there are tears in Louis eyes and he knows this must be really bad and that Louis isn't joking about the ceremony, that Louis will be matched and there is nothing either of them can or is willing to do to change that. 

''Louis please'' Harry tries again because he really can't breathe 

''Goodbye Harry''

 

Louis leaves, just like that he leaves Harry crying like he's never once done before...… and Harry's world collapses, because he knows things will never be the same again.

 

A/N hope this is okay? very emotional chapter and I am sorry for that but I think in  order to have a happy ending you have to earn it haha. Please let me know what you think because this is the fic I'm most scared of. Btw sorry it's taken me like 3 million years to update this one, it's been a battle of wills for me because half of me wants to write the opposite of what I am :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

It's the day of the matching ceremony and Louis hasn't spoken to Harry in those two weeks, Harry even text him once and he didn't respond, normally Harry doesn't even need to text Louis because Louis always makes the effort and always has done. Harry thinks that Louis will probably never speak to him again and he's spent the whole two weeks in his room crying. His mom had still tried to convince him to put in for the matching but the whole thing made Harry feel so nervous he thought he would throw up and he dithered so much over the decision that in the end he missed the deadline. 

So now he is standing with the rest of his family waiting to find out who Edward will be matched to, and Harry hopes that it will be Kendall over Taylor if he has to choose because Taylor always trued to boss him around and Louis really doesn't like her at all, well not that, that matters now, and Harry feels a familiar lump in his throat. Since Louis hasn't been speaking to him it's like someone has severed one of his limbs. 

''Edwards Styles'' a lady in a white coat comes into the waiting room, Harry isn't sure why she is dressed like a doctor, there is nothing 'medical' involved in the matching.... or at least he doesn't think there is, he always just imagined that they picked names out of a hat.... although that seems rather stupid now that he comes to think of it and he wishes he'd paid more attention in his Alpha classes.

Edward stands up and shakes her hand, he can be very charming when he wants to be, it's part of what is terrifying about him.

''Edward, if you'd like to come this way, we can have a little chat about your match before we invite the family in to meet your Omega okay?'' her tone is patronising and her smile if fake, The Omega's wait in a separate room to the Alphas and are called from the other side so that no one sees who there match will be before the big 'reveal'. Louis always told Harry the whole thing was overdramatised and now Harry can see what he means. 

Edward is in there ages and when he finally emerges he doesn't look very pleased.

''Edward Honey'' Anne stands up ''Can we meet you Omega now? is she nice? is it who you asked for?''

''No they aren't nice mother, he is a disobedient ungrateful little shit is what he is''

''He?'' his father looked at Edward in a strange manner, Harry was a little confused as well, I mean no one had a problem with Edward having a male partner it was very common it's just that Edward had never shown any inclination towards men accept for his threat towards Lou...shit.

''Louis'' the word spills from Harry's mouth before he can stop it.

'Not now dear'' Anne shushes him ''we'll phone Louis later and see who he was matched to.''

''No need'' a small familiar high pitched voice sounds from the door way of the room that Edward just exited ''Hi'' Louis leans against the door frame and gives them all a tight lipped sarcastic grin ''I'm Edwards new Omega pleased to meet you''

''You asked for Louis?'' his fathers eyes are wide all of a sudden ''Edward why would you do that? you know him and Harry..''

''He and Harry what dad? Edward interrupt impatiently ''did Harry put in for Louis as well?'' 

''you know I didn't'' Harry speaks up for himself but it sounds all throaty

''well then, how could Louis be matched up with Harry if he didn't even put in, it's not my fault dear brother is half witted now is it?''

''Do us all a favour Edward, if anyone round here is a half wit it's you and those ridiculous bimbo's you parade around with''

''Silence Omega, I shall not be spoken to in such a manner'' There is an edge to Edwards voice now 

''Bloody hell! give the boy an Omega and all of a sudden he thinks he's some sort of king'' Louis rolls his eyes and Edward's face starts to turn a nasty shade of red.

''you aren't supposed to just wonder out of your room Omega'' the woman from earlier appears beside him and she looks ruffled '' you are supposed to meet the family in a proper fashion''

''It's Louis''

''I'm sorry?'' the woman looks confused

''My name is Louis love and I've already met the family thank you, please keep up'' 

''Louis!'' Edward practically growls and Harry thinks this is all going to turn out very sour and Louis is going to end up in deep trouble. 

''Louis please'' Harry darts forwards and grabs at Louis sleeve, Louis looks at him for the first time in two weeks, for the first time since he walked out of that room five minutes ago. whatever he sees is enough to make him fall silent. Harry is relieved. 

''I think we'd better leave'' Des is shaking his head '' we don't want a scene do we boys? you included Louis'' Louis looks to the floor, Harry's father has always been good to Louis so Harry thinks that Louis has enough respect for him to not aggravate the situation further. 

 

Once they get home it all starts to unravel, traditionally the Omega stays with the Alpha's family until the Alpha has a good enough job and enough savings to get them a place of their own where the Omega can raise their pups. Harry can't imagine Louis wanting any pups let alone Edwards. 

''Why an earth would you put in for Louis Edward?'' Anne looks like she might begin to cry

''Someone had to take the ungrateful wretch in'' 

''Well nobody asked for it to be you did they?'' Louis snorts ''My hero'' 

''Listen to him, he's the worst Omega in the country, scratch that, the world. No one else would of taken him''

''Oh aren't you kind hearted'' Harry can tell Louis isn't going to let up on Edward one bit, Louis is pissed and so is Edward, this is a disaster. 

''I..I don't think Louis would of minded if he didn't get a match'' Harry spoke up timidly ''M..maybe you could get it annulled'' 

''And have people think I can't bring my own Omega to heel, I don't think so'' Edward gave Harry a look of disgust ''Besides I'm sure he can use that mouth of his to some advantage'' this time his twin brother smirks. 

''Edward!!'' Anne shouts aghast at the same time as Louis shouts

''Don't you fucking touch me'' 

''That's it come with me this instant you are an embarrassment'' Edward walks up to Louis and starts pulling him by the arm towards the stairs

''No fuck off! get off me, I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm going home'' Louis is fighting with everything he has but he is no match for Edward's physical strength, Edward is both taller and broader and  an Alpha. 

''Edwards don't, please Edward'' Harry feels tears coming down his cheeks, this is all so horrible, what is Edward going to do to Louis? ''Edward leave him alone''

Louis stops struggling 

''look what you did you wanker! you've made Harry cry, what's wrong with you''

''He's always crying, he's a fucking baby he's a useless Alpha look at the state of him''

then Louis does something that shocks them all, he pulls back his small hand and slaps Edward hard in the face 

''Don't talk about Harry like that! and for gods sake for the last time don't touch me'' Edward is so surprised he lets go of Louis for a second and the Omega shifts at lightening speed to the other side of the room where Anne and Des are standing, both seem to be in a state of shock themselves. 

''You'll pay for that Omega'' Edward means business and Harry is terrified, he's going to kill Louis... well maybe not actually kill him, but he's sure it's going to be terrible and he can't help but continue his howling.

''ENOUGH'' finally Des seems to break out of his trance ''this is my house, and whilst you are still living here you will all live by my rules, Louis will sleep on the floor in Harry's room tonight and we will sit down and talk about this at breakfast tomorrow like the civilised people we are. I will not have this lunacy. Harry stop crying, Edward is going to leave Louis alone tonight''

''But he is my omega father'' 

''yes he is, but he needs time to adjust and if you don't like my rules you can pay for your own accommodation for you and Louis elsewhere'' Harry is relieved, he knows Edward doesn't even have a job yet so he can't take Louis away some place. Would Edward actually hurt him? Harry doesn't want to find out. 

''I'd like to go home please sir if it's all the same to you'' Louis addresses Des politely, Des lowers his head

''You can't go home Louis, this is your home now, Edward is your Alpha, I know it's hard but legally you do belong to him.''

''But I don't want to belong to him, I want to go home'' Louis voice is scarily quiet and Des just turns his head from the young man. 

Anne takes Louis arm and guides him  away from her husband who she can tell is struggling with his duty as an Alpha of the council and his fondness for their sons best friend. 

''Come on sweetheart, it's just been a long day, things will seem brighter in the morning, Edward go and make up a bed for Louis in Harry's room''

''I will not pander to him after his actions tonight'' Edward spat ''I'm going to bed'' with that Edward left the room much to everyone's relief. 

''I'll do it'' Harry jumps up ''I'll make us some tea too, would you like that Lou? I'll put extra sugar in yours the way you like it''

Louis nods at him and Harry thinks he might be able to see tears in his friends eyes. he feels awful, if only he hadn't been so ridiculous, it would of been better for him to have put in for Louis than all that has transpired. He never really believed that Edward would put in for Louis. He had secretly hoped that no Alpha would take Louis on and that the two of them would of been able to carry on as things were for at least another year, but then he is starting to realise that the world does not work the way his childish naivety wishes so. what a mess.

''If you leave Louis, Edward will only report you as missing and you will either be brought back here or punished by the state. Neither will do you any good will it?'' Harry can hear his mother trying to reason with Louis from the kitchen. She is right of course but that really makes Louis little more than a prisoner, everything the Omega has always dreaded and fought against.

''Well when will I be able to go and see mum and the girls, they need to know where I am at least, I want to see them''

'' You will, Edward will let you go I'll talk to him, but please just let him calm down''   

Harry walks back in with two steaming mugs in his hands 

''Do you want to come up lou?'' he asks shyly... maybe Louis is still mad at him and will refuse 

''Yeah'' Louis whispers looking up at Harry with his baby blues ''Yeah I do''

The two of them bid Harry's parents a brief good night and ascend the stairs together. It's certainly been one hell of a day.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Harry threw together a makeshift bed on the floor for Louis, Louis climbed in, a mug of tea in his hand. Harry sat down next to him and Louis moved the covers to tuck them both in. Harry had his own mug in hand and took a sip heavily. 

''I'm so sorry Lou'' he had to try hard not to choke his tea back up as he felt the sadness well up inside him at the days events ''It's all my fault, if I wasn't such a terrible Alpha, if I wasn't such a coward, I just didn't want to be responsible for causing you any harm'' 

''Shh now darlin'' Louis plays with a loose curl in Harrys fringe ''If you were like those Alpha's you wouldn't be you would you? and I can't ever stay mad at you for that''

''But what about E..Edward?'' Harry sniffles

''Never you mind him, he'll soon get fed up of having the most disobedient Omega in .. what was it again? the country? no, sorry the world!'' he mimics Edwards deep stern voice as he says it

Harry sniggers

''Honestly does he even hear himself'' Louis said laughing himself

''Oh but Lou seriously, don't under estimate Edward he's very stubborn and he hates to lose, what if he really does hurt you''

''You parents won't let him hurt me will they?'' Louis seems less confident all of a sudden 

''I don't think so.. not really but we're not kids any more, dad can't control what Edward does forever, what if he gets a job, what if he takes you away.... what about sex louis'' Harry's eyes widen as he whispers the word. 

''I'm not having sex with your brother that's gross!'' Louis genuinely does look like he would like to vomit.

''He looks like me'' Harry looks wounded ''Do you think I'm gross?'' he pouts a little, he doesn't want Louis to think he is gross. 

''No of course not, it's just Edward he's an actual idiot''

''But you're his Omega, you're supposed to mate... I'm not sure what happens if you refuse''

''You think your brother would force me to mate with him?'' Louis looks incredulous for a moment ''Harry is there something about Edward you aren't telling me? like he's a psycho or something?''

''No..I don't... Louis I don't know, I just know he frightens me! and technically it's not against the law for him to make sexual demands of his Omega''

''Yeah but... c'mon who would actually do that?''

Harry shrugs

''There are Alpha's that do, I heard dad talking to mom about it once when he came home stressed about some business at the council, I heard him saying that the laws are outdated and he wishes there was more he could do,''

''Well.. well I don't care I'll never obey him no matter what he does and I will certainly never love him, and he can't kill me I know that's illegal because they teach you the things like that in Omega class, he's also not allowed to do anything other than exorcise his Alpha rights 'reasonably' ''

''Yeah but what do most of those Alpha's count as reasonable'' 

''I dunno but as long as he can't kill me up or torture me locked up in a basement somewhere then I'll drive him to insanity at some point, he'll be practically begging for an annulment''

''Then what? Nobody will mate with you after that Lou''

''For one I couldn't give much of a toss about that and for two the only Alpha I would ever want would still mate with me''

''But you're so naughty Lou, people will see it as lucky that someone like Edward wanted you in the first place, if he rejects you people will just see you as trouble and what will you do for money?''

''I'll figure it out, I'd rather live on pennies and bread than be Edwards little grateful Omega, besides I'm a totally obedient and loyal Omega just not for any of those lot''

Harry frowns, he has never seen Louis be obedient to anyone but his eyelids are drooping and he is too tired to argue. He doesn't even realise that he falls asleep in the makeshift bed on the floor next to Louis who doesn't bother to wake him to move but he does leave a single kiss on the Alpha's forehead. 

 

''What is going on in here?'' Louis wakes to the sound of Edward's dulcet tones and it is far from a welcoming sound. ''Harry! how dare you sleep with my Omega'' Harry sits up bolt upright in bed.

''We didn't.. nothing... it's only Louis Edward'' Harry is clearly startled, it's never been a problem for him to fall asleep next to Louis, after all they've been friends since they were both small. 

''Yes well it's inappropriate for you to continue in the manner that you two used to behave, Louis has an Alpha now and in a year you will be matched to an Omega of your own''

''How about you get screwed Eddie dear'' Louis sneers ''I'll sleep with who the hell I want, what if  I let Harry bang me all night, that piss you off Alpha?''

Edward's lip curls

''You won't leave this house for the rest of the week Louis, and if you continue in such a crude manner I will make it a month, and trust me if you so much as try to leave I will have you hauled back here and I will lock you in my room. Don't make me lock you up Louis, I've given you fair warning.''

''Just get up Lou, you want to see your mum don't you? you're just going to make things worse'' Harry nudges his friend fearing Edward will increase the punishment to a month anyway just for the hell of it, and he knows Louis won't last a month. 

Louis begrudgingly  gets up from the floor and walks to the door beside Edward. 

''I'm sorry Eddie, don't be mad'' Everyone in the room knows Louis isn't in the slightest bit sorry

''Just get downstairs, my mother has seen it fit that we should all have breakfast including you, and father wants to discuss our future here''

''As you will'' Luis flutters his Long lashes and heads downstairs, Edward follows him leaving Harry to trail behind.

 

''So'' Des waits for everyone to clear their plates and Anne stands up to do the dishes before he begins his conversation with the boys. ''While you are here I expect you to all to be respectful, I will not have any unnecessary behaviour towards Louis from anyone'' Edward is about to interrupt when Des holds up a hand to silence him ''However Louis, you need to begin to accept your place as Edwards mate, Edward is my son and he has chosen you despite your reputation, you have been given what many would see as a blessed chance with a fine young Alpha and I expect you to show Edward some respect and give him a chance to prove he can do right by you''

''With all due 'respect''' and Harry has to hand it to him Louis beautiful blue eyes suddenly mean business, and it's a look to rival any alpha that he Levels at Desmond Styles ''I do not want Edward, I do not like Edward and I never asked Edward nor hinted at him to do me such an 'honour' as to become his mate so I suggest your son does us all a massive favour and calls for an annulment immediately before this charade goes any further''

Des growls, Harry has never seen his father this angry

''Do not ask me to stand against my own son Louis''

''Fine'' Louis says raising his hands ''Then I ask will ask you for nothing, Harry would you like to watch a movie with me?'' and Harry really wants to, he hasn't had a movie night during the two weeks that Louis and him fell out and he can't wait, he even has a tub of ice cream in the freezer. 

''There will be no more movie nights until you learn to conduct yourself better Omega'' 

''When are you going to get it into your thick skull Edward I couldn't give a toss about you or your rules''

the doorbell saves the day, and Harry silently says prayers of thank you to whoever it is.

 

''Zayn'' Edward throws the door open, Zayn is Edwards best friend, Harry has never had much to do with him, he dresses like a punk and has an attitude to match, Edward tells everyone that Zayn is a beta but Harry heard Des telling Anne that he's an Omega that can't 'carry' and according to their conversation an Omega that can't 'carry' does not have the same scent as an Omega that can. Harry isn't sure why that seems to make Zayn different but apparently there are exceptions made for Omegas that can't become pregnant because Edward says Zayn isn't to be matched to an Alpha if he doesn't want to be.... but he always told Harry that's because Zayn is a beta and beta's are not obligated to mate in the same way that Alpha's and Omega's are. It is frowned upon if they don't but it is not as abhorrent as an Omega that does not conform, which is the most disrespectful thing in society's opinion, because their society is absolutely messed up. 

''So where is she?'' Zayn Demands barging past Edward

''It's not a she'' Edward begins but Zayn isn't listening he is looking curiously at Louis

''Oh very nice Edward, very nice indeed'' Harry is confused when Zayn throws back his head and laughs ''Poor boy'' he scoffs 

''Excuse me Zayn, is everything ok? '' Des looks unsettled by everything that is taking place in his house. 

''Perfect Mr Styles, perfect'' and still no one is sure what the hell is the matter with Zayn all of a sudden. 

''Zayn, It's not what you think'' 

''Oh Edward we both know that it is, and it's simply the most hilarious thing I have ever paid witness to, now are you coming or not?''

''I can't, Louis''

''Louis what?'' Zayn barely glances at Louis who looks as perplexed as everyone else  '' You can't tell me you would rather stay here with this dreary mousey little thing''

''Excuse me mate'' Louis is suddenly put out '' cheer up a bit, no one asked for your miserable input, for the record I couldn't give a toss if Edward pisses off with you, do us all a favor''

and Zayn actually throws his head back in laughter and claps his hands

''Oh well done Ed, Well done, are you coming or not?'' Edward looks a little lost before grabbing his jacket.

''Fine have your stupid movie, but I want some time with Louis alone when I get back'' 

 

With that he leaves and whoever shuts the door slams it in their wake. 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

When Edward returns Harry and Louis are at the dinner table, Anne has served up an excellent smelling roast dinner and Louis is piling his leftovers onto Harry's plate while Anne isn't looking, she'd only moan about how skinny he was getting if she saw and give him an extra portion. 

''I'm sorry Edward, you missed dinner'' she says looking up as the door opens to reveal the oldest twin. 

''It's fine, I grabbed something over at Zayn's'' 

''and how is Zayn?'' his mother enquires 

Edward shrugs but he doesn't make any further comment so Anne drops it. 

''Are you finished eating Omega?'' he addresses Louis directly

''Yes thank you Eddie'' Louis does not extend his answer other than that, he's not interested in anything Edward may or may not have to say to him.

''Good, you can come with me, and stop calling me Eddie it's childish''

''I thought us Omega's were all childish in your eyes, or do you forget telling Harry and I how easily pleased a small Omega is with a few sweets''

''If only you were pleased with a few sweets, that would cause me great happiness, alas it appears you are not, now come on I need to speak with you''

''Why can't you say it here'' Louis challenges

''Because it's our business and nobody else's and if you come quietly without a fuss I might let you see your mother and sisters on Friday''

Louis doesn't really have anything to lose by sparing Edward a few minutes of his time so he gets up from the table, smiling in fondness at Harry still wolfing down his food. 

 

''What can you possibly want from me Edward? haven't I made it abundantly clear that I want nothing to do with you'' Louis crosses his arms over his chest and stays as near to the door as he can get away with when they enter Edwards room. 

''You have'' Edward agrees ''but I thought it only fair that I inform you of our proceedings going forward, you are my Omega and I have chosen you, you will learn to like it or lump it but for your sake I hope you start to learn that I am not backing down on this. We will be moving in the next couple of weeks''

''Moving?'' Louis is startles, Edward has no job ''How an earth are you going to pay for a place of our own?'' and louis is too shocked to even be sarcastic by Edwards revelation.

''Zayn's father, Mr Malik owns several properties and he is willing to loan us one rent free until we are on our feet so to speak, I will also be working for him at one of his offices''

''Zayn's father seems rather generous, Louis is trying to recall any knowledge he has of the Beta from school but he draws a blank, he never really spoke to Zayn, he was always just Edwards friend and he and Harry quite often tried to avoid Edward so therefore Zayn.

''Well Zayn will be living with us too, so it's sort of his property rather than his dads'' Louis thinks Edward looks a bit awkward

''I'm not moving in with strangers''

''Zayn's a not stranger''

''I don't care! I hardly know him and I don't want to move in with him or you for that matter, just give me a damn annulment Edward, it's clear you have your life together and it doesn't include me''

''You're my Omega so obviously it includes you''

''I'm not moving'' Louis says stubbornly

''Look Louis, I'm trying to be patient with you I really am but if we have to do this the hard way then we will, in plain English, we are moving and if you run off or stay here without me then I will report you as a runaway and I will leave you in the Omega Pens until you have learned your lesson, which judging by your current behaviour may be forever'' 

''You wouldn't'' Louis isn't used to being afraid of anyone or anything but he is beginning to feel a small amount of fright at his situation. It feels like the walls are slowly closing In on him and he can't do anything to stop them.

''Trust me Louis I would, so if you think life in those pens is preferable to a life with me then so be it''

''I want to see mom'' Louis voice is small all of a sudden, he really does just want to see his family, he wants to go home. 

''I told you, you can go on Friday''

''What about Harry?'' Louis doesn't want to think about not being allowed to see Harry anymore or Liam for that matter, he needs his friends and his family or he'll go insane.

''What about that drip?'' Edward snorts

''When can I see Harry? can't he come with us?''

''No, it's not appropriate''

''But living with Zayn is?''

''Well it's Zayn's house''

''I hate you'' It's all Louis can think of to say, because he does, he's never hated anyone more than he hates Edward right now, ''I will never be a good Omega to you, you're wasting your time''

''You may not be a good Omega but you will learn to become an obedient one or you will be a desperately unhappy one, its up to you''

''Whatever you say Alpha'' Louis realises he isn't going to win this battle right now, he needs to save some of his energy for the bigger fight. He pauses, unsure of what to do, he wants to run and tell Harry everything that Edward just said but he isn't sure if he is supposed to stay here with Edward..... and do what? he isn't sure but he really wants to get out of this house and see his mom on Friday maybe even Liam too, and he knows that winding Edward up won't grant him those privileges so he decides to play ball just for a few days. He gingerly sits on the end of Edwards bed and does nothing.

''What are you doing?'' Edward looks at him confused

''I don't know'' Louis Answers as he bites back a sarcastic retort.

''what do you mean, you don't know?''

''Um.. I mean I don't actually know, I'm not supposed to be spending time with Harry, I'm not allowed to go back home and I uh.. I don't actually have anything here that's mine apart from the clothes on my back, and they could do with a change by the way.''

''Oh, well you can borrow some of my underwear I guess... if you need, they're in the top draw to your left and there are a couple of T-shirts in that pile over there that I don't wear anymore, you'll have to make do with the trousers till Friday unless you want to borrow some of Harry's ridiculous elasticated shorts, I only own trousers and three quarter lengths and I think they will be too long on you'' 

 _no shit Sherlock_   Louis thinks 

''Thanks'' is what he says but he still doesn't budge

''Now what are you waiting for?'' Edward looks impatient

''What can I do then? after I'm showered and changed, it's only 5pm and I'm not supposed to be doing anything I want to do, so what can I actually do? that is I take it you don't actually want me just to sit in your room staring at four walls for the rest of my time until Friday as It's only Tuesday.''

Edward eyes him up and down for a moment

''You can come out with me and Zayn tomorrow, he's keen to get to know you''

 _lucky me_ is what nearly escapes Louis lips

''That'll be um interesting'' is what he actually says

''I daresay'' is all Edward utters in response, and it's so quiet Louis almost misses it.

''And now?'' Louis tries to hold it together for just a short while longer, please let reverse psychology work on this motherfucker. 

''And now I suppose you had probably better go back downstairs before my little brother comes snivelling up here clutching that wretched blanket you bought him looking for his playmate. I can't be bothered with an argument tonight.''

that's all Louis needs to hear before he's had a shower in record time and practically raced back to the living room to get Harry. 

''Harry we gotta talk'' He grabs at his friends wrist, Harry is startled by Louis sudden appearance in one of Edwards oversized T-shirts. He just about registers the fact that it makes him feel something horrid deep down inside to see Louis in Edwards clothes before he is being rushed off to his bedroom. 

''You could of borrowed my clothes Lou'' 

''Sorry, what?'' Louis brain is going ten to the dozen and if he's honest the last thing on his mind is Edwards clothes. 

''My clothes, you could of borrowed them, you're welcome to use anything of mine while you are here''

''Well I won't be here soon''

''What? no, Lou you can't run, they'll only catch you and bring you back or worse take you to the Omega pens''

''No .. I mean Edwards making us leave, he says the Malik's have got him a place, well it's Zayn's place from what I can gather but Edward is going to be working for him in one of his offices, I don't wanna go Haz…. he says I got to live with him and Zayn''

''Y..you can't go'' Harry's bottom lip trembles ''I'll tell mom and dad, it's not fair, he can't just take you... it's like kidnap!!'' 

''I know... I'm... I'm'' and Louis wants to tell Harry how scared he is but when he see's those bright green eyes shining with tears he just can't do it ''I know, but it'll be okay yeah? I'll be good Mmm, and then Edward will let me come back and see you, I promise I'll be good for you Hazzy and it'll all be okay''

''But you can't live like this Lou! you can't do things you don't want to do''

''Edward isn't a monster is he Harry? he's not going to actually do anything to me, he'll come round it's just going to take a little more time than we thought that's all'

''But Lou...'' and Harry's never been very good at holding his tears back ''Lou I don't want you to go'' and then the floodgates open 

Louis pulls Harry in for a hug 

''Hey, Hey I'm not going to be gone long I promise babe, just gotta wait for Edward to get bored yeah? and in the meantime you got Liam and I bet he got matched to Niall, they'll keep you company and I will be back to visit'' and then Louis does something brave, something to keep him going whilst he is away with that idiot that keeps insisting he is Louis Alpha. as if. 

he leans into Harry and engulfs his lips in a kiss, he half expects Harry to pull away but he doesn't, his full soft lips kiss louis back and he gives a little moan before it comes ……what Louis was expecting from the start of his advance.

Harry pushes Louis away aghast

''Louis we cant! you're legally Edwards!! we could get in so much trouble, you could be sent to the Pens if Edward see's it fit and he could have me thrown in j..jail'' 

The pens are unthinkable, they are where unruly Omegas are taken and wait to be collected by their Alpha but there are tales of Omegas being mistreated and even raped by Alphas that are supposed to be in authority in there, Louis does not disbelieve them he's see enough of most Alpha's to know that it is not just a myth. He doesn't want to be with Edward but he wants to meet his fate at the pens even less. The tale is similar of Alpha's that end up in Jail, there are stories of Alpha's raping Alpha's and there is no way Louis could bear that if it happened to his little innocent Harry. 

''I'm sorry Haz, I just... it's just a little kiss, no one needs to know''

Harry nods 

''Come to bed with me Haz, please, just for tonight'' Louis shivers and he isn't sure if it's from the cold or anticipation but if can never have Harry as his forever, can he at least have him this one night? 

Harry joins Louis reached out hands in his own

''But Lou, this isn't right''

and if Louis could capture Harry's innocence in this moment he would. 

''Lie down with me Haz'' he whispers

 

and Harry does.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N 

 

Soooo I am really unsure of what you guys will make of this and been a bit worried about posting it but It has to be this way for the nature of the story. There is a bit of 'sexy' time between Harry and Louis but Louis is portrayed as the more dominant party. You can ask me any questions that you like at anytime but I know there are probably some people who are put off by Harry being the less dominant one and I'm not saying that, that will necessarily be the case all the way through but yeah, just skip the first bit if you really can't stand that notion. Hate spoilers but also don't want anyone walking in to something that totally puts them off - BTW I suck as 'sexy' scenes but it's needed for a certain Adult depth to this story so if you do read please try not to laugh too hard. 

 

 

 

As Harry lay snuggled next to Louis on the floor in a fashion they have spent so many evenings together,  Louis runs his hand over the curve of Harry's ample pert bottom, he's pretty sure that Harry got the message Louis wants more than friendship from the kiss so hopefully this won't be too much of a surprise. Harry doesn't stop him, instead he turns to face Louis and kisses him gently on the lips,  winding his arms around Louis waist. The kiss is just a peck really but it gets Louis rock hard. He wants Harry so badly but he knows now and like this is no way for either of them to have their first time, but he doesn't want the moment to end with a kiss and a cuddle so he pushes his small hand under the band of Harry trousers and feels for the boys hole slowly massaging the rim. 

''Louis what..what are you doing?''

''Do you want me to stop?'' the tip of his finger is just inside Harry and the boy lets out a moan as Louis continues to massage gently. 

''N..no b..but aren't I supposed to y'know'' 

Louis laughs

''Maybe.... but if it feels good for you why don't you let me this time huh?'' Louis hasn't the heart to tell Harry that he's far less interested in trying this the other way round. Not to say that he wouldn't... for Harry but this idea is turning him on far more. he sucks his second finger and replaces it with the first pushing in a little further before  working half a finger in and out making sure not to push it in too far or two hard too soon.

''Oh god! lou'' Harry's head is leaning back now and his breathing is heavier, he feels Harry physically relax and takes the opportunity to slip his finger all the way in

''Fuck!!'' Harry gasps and Louis suppresses a chuckle, the swear word sounds foreign falling from Harry's lips. Continuing to push the finger in and out he pulls Harry's underwear down with his free hand and begins to work the younger mans cock. 

Harry is a mess between the sheets, his eyes glazed in pleasure and moans falling from his thick sinful lips. It doesn't take him long before he reaches his climax. and Louis realises somehow they are going to have to sneak these bedclothes in the wash. 

''You okay?'' Louis needs to know that Harry wanted that as much as he did, Harry smiles, his dimples lighting up his face 

''Yeah, it was perfect Lou, but even though I don't want you to, at all. You had better sleep in Edwards room tonight. Especially after.. 'that' if he finds out we are both dead.... that is unless you uh.. want me to do something for you?''

The thought of sleeping in Edwards room sends his dick south. 

''No you are fine, seeing you like that was pleasure enough for now and I suppose I had better go and find the big bad wolf'' He pecks a crestfallen looking Harry on the forehead before pulling himself up off the floor and leaving the room. He isn't entirely sure what just happened but he is pretty sure that he and Harry are no longer 'just friends' and it complicates matters so much more. 

 

 

Louis finds Edward in his room, it's not particularly late but he thinks it's probably best he continues his act of 'little obedient Omega' if not just because he absolutely has to break free of this prison by Friday at least for a couple of hours but also because after what just happened between him and Harry there is no way he can let Edward get suspicious, it's one thing for him to be subjected to the Omega pens ( as much as he hates that idea) but he seriously could not live with himself if Harry ended up in jail. Harry is eighteen years of age for gods sake, he's ridiculously naive, they would tear him apart. 

''Louis'' Edward breaks the Omega from his troubled thoughts

''Yes Edward'' 

''It's only 8PM what are you doing?''

''I'm tired Alpha and I know you aren't pleased when I sleep in Harry's room'' Louis stands uselessly in the middle of Edwards room, he has never felt so useless and awkward in his entire life.

''Oh'' Edward sounds perturbed for a moment ''Um I guess.. I mean... your place is here with me Omega'' and with that Edward pulls the blankets back in his double bed, he's dressed in only his underwear and if Louis really squints he can pretend it's Harry sitting there but he knows it isn't, and the thought depresses him but he strips himself of his trousers and crawls into the bed with just his borrowed T-shirt and boxers. It feels nothing like being curled up with Harry, instead it feels weird and cold. 

Edward rolls over and pulls Louis closer to him, Louis freezes, please no. 

''Ed..Edward what are you doing'' 

''holding my Omega is that a crime?'' Louis shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut as he feels Edwards hand massage his ass

''Edward don't'' he hates feeling this vulnerable but he knows if Edward decides it's time for him  to fulfil his duties as an Omega then it is unlikely any court would find in his favour, it's not just the fact that Louis is an Omega but also that he is poor, from a separated family and that he is known for being rebellious, nothing goes in his favour. 

All of a sudden Edward removes his hands and rolls over, he says nothing and Louis can't tell if he is angry or not but he sighs in relief. He's always known he was born differently to other Omegas, unless he is in heat (which happens only twice a year) he has no inclination towards being dominated, he has no need for someone to 'look after him' an he knows his urges to be a more dominant party in the bedroom are 'wrong' for an Omega but he can't help it, he is what he is.

 

A/N bit of a short chapter.... literally do not even know if anyone will like where I am going with this but I hope y'all do, particularly if you're in the fandom :)

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Louis wakes up to find that Edward is no longer in the bed. He's about to breathe a sigh of relief when he hears him

''Get up Omega, we're going to meet Zayn''

''Stop calling me Omega, my name is Louis and it's the fucking crack of dawn'' Louis is not a morning person and even his 'little Omega' act cannot withstand being woken up so early. 

''Louis it's 9am'' Louis glares at Edward through sleep thick eyes, 9am is early if you have nowhere to be, Edward is already dressed, he's wearing Jeans and a casual shirt open to reveal a white tee, his long hair is pulled half back and he looks oddly feminine. Louis wonders if Harry might consider growing his cute short curly locks out, then shakes himself back to reality, god, then he would look too much like Edward and that would be a massive turn off.... except for it would still be Harry with long hair... and now he's daydreaming.

''Are you even listening?'' Edward is growing impatient and Louis knows he still has to behave until Friday and its painstakingly only Wednesday so he heaves himself out of bed and reaches for a fresh set of underwear and his trousers.

''Aren't you going to shower?'' Edward is looking at him in what Louis can only describe as despair

''I had one last night, besides what the hell am I showering for? to meet Zayn?'' Louis can't see why an earth he would even bother. The way Edward is acting they may as well rip up the carpet to throw under his beta mates feet. Where the bloody hell is the fire? and what the fuck for that matter is the matter with Zayn, willing everyone to meet up with him only an hour after the Roosters crow, he's surrounded by irritants and idiots and of that he is certain.

 

They walk to meet Zayn and Louis isn't quite sure why they don't just go in Edward's banged up Jeep but Edward is insistent that the fresh air will do him good, it's freezing and Louis thinks he is more likely to catch his death than feel like he's just drunk from the fountain of youth but he can't be bothered to argue with such a ridiculous pig headed Alpha, it's like Edward was just put on this earth to make up stupid rules for Louis to follow. 

When they finally reach their destination it's equally disappointing, an empty park bandstand on the other side of town covered in graffiti, to top it off Zayn is sitting there with a spray can looking pleased with himself. Not only does Louis suppose he is going to have to put up with a belligerent Alpha but now he has the pleasure of living with an overgrown teenage graffiti artist who Edward seems to think is the best thing since sliced bread and Louis couldn't care less about that apart from the fact he is made to spend time with them against his will, and quite frankly he couldn't think of a more mundane pair to spend his time with. 

''Good God Ed, can't you just take it back?'' Zayn is looking at Louis with distaste much like his first proper encounter with the Omega. 

''Actually that sounds like an excellent idea'' Louis chirps, quite happy for Edward to march him right off to the annulment centre this instant, alas his dreams do not immediately come to fruition.

''I thought you wanted to meet him properly'' 

''I know, but look at it, it's so shabby, you're going to have to smarten it up a bit before it comes t live with us''

''Actually I'm Louis by the way, not 'Omega' and certainly not 'It' just Louis''

''Urgh'' Zayn wrinkles up his nose ''I know his attitude is mildly amusing Edward but seriously is there not an off switch? a quieter one might of been better''

Louis doesn't like the way they are acting like he is privileged to be a part of this....whatever this is. He'd much rather be back home with his family or spending time with Harry. He examines his feet hoping that they will get bored of discussing him right in front of his face. 

''So Edward tells me that you are coming to live with us'' Louis see's he isn't going to get a break when he realises Zayn is addressing him 

''Yes, it appears so'' What else can he say? what does this weird Beta even want? it certainly doesn't seem like he is keen to 'get to know' Louis. 

''Can you cook and clean Omega?'' what the fuck is this? he and Edward are going to have to have words, it's one thing for him to be temporarily stuck with douche bag Edward bossing him around but they've got another thing coming if these two ugly sisters think they can treat Louis like some twisted version of Cinderella, and just like that his 'little Omega' act cracks. 

''No actually I'm an horrific cook, I burn toast, and quite frankly I'm messy as hell so hopefully you're a domestic Beta''

Zayn steps back and gives Edward a total bitchface

''well I see you have totally surpassed yourself this time Ed, couldn't even get us a useful one, tell me? why an earth did you choose him other than for entertainment''

''Reasons'' Edward is quiet, it's not unusual, Louis has noticed throughout the years that Edward can be the 'brooding' type, but he wishes he hadn't chosen this completely hostile moment to go into his shell, not that he enjoys Edwards company because he really does not, it's just that Edward is familiar at least. The Beta in front of him is rude and virtually unknown to Louis. 

''Really Edward, I know you are competitive but competing with that dim brother of yours for this, you could of let him win this one, and now I suppose we're stuck with it, still I'm sure after a good thrashing he'll learn his place''

''Excuse me?'' Louis can't believe someone can be so evil and sick, was Edward seriously going to beat him? that's just... god! he really does not want to live with this pair of dickheads. 

''Zayn, it isn't what you think''

''Then what is it? you like him? is that it Ed? '' and Louis notices that Zayn is clenching his fingers harshly around the spray can. 

''Zayn, don't please'' Edward's voice is softer than it has been previously

''Save it Edward, I'm going home, why don't you see to your Omega''

Zayn storms off, Louis is quite pleased but Edward is furious.

''You just had to be a smart arse didn't you?'' 

''How is this my fault? firstly may I constantly remind you that I don't even what to be anywhere near you or any of your friends, secondly your friend seems to be under the impression I'm the new au pair , It's one thing to be stuck having to listen to your constant noise, it's quite another to listen to that stupid...''

''SILENCE'' Edward roars, and when Louis looks at him he actually feels himself tremble, Edward looks bigger all of a sudden and his face is fierce, Louis has never really been one to submit to his extremely basic (almost non existent)  Omega instincts but right now he wants to get to his knees and beg Edward to show him mercy. He doesn't though, he stands his ground and folds his arms self consciously over his chest. 

''You are not permitted to return home this week, or any other week until I say so, and the way I feel right now I might never say so. I will buy you some new clothes and for all I care your mother can burn your personal items.'' before Louis can start to protest the Alpha adds '' And another thing, if you do not start to behave you won't see my brother ever again, I will lock you in that house and you will never leave. ever. so behave it's simple''

Louis likes to think of himself as a hard nut, but he has to be completely honest he wants to sit and cry and not stop. he is terrified for his future, no family, no friends, being treated as some kind of slave for Edward and his nutcase friend and what else? beatings? forced sex? so he gives in. what else can he do but submit and hope that his horrid Alpha has an ounce of pity somewhere inside him, that if Louis truly does as he want that he will at least get to see Harry and his family if nothing else, he'd promised Harry he would be good and that he wouldn't let Edward separate them. 

''I..I'm sorry Edward, I'll be good I promise, just please let me go home on Friday''

''No'' Edward snarls ''shut up, I don't want to hear your lies, I want you to prove to me that you can be a well behaved obedient Omega, and the maybe... maybe I'll let you go home.'' 

 

 

Louis nods staring at the ground blinking back his tears, maybe he isn't as strong as he thought he was, he's crying like a Jessie and this is just the beginning of his life with Edward. 

 

A/N sorry it's another short one but it was so angsty it took a lot of energy to write. I love all your kudos and comments so thank you very much, also any constructive criticism or questions are welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

 

''Edward, Louis'' Anne is pleased to see her eldest son and his Omega when they trudge in through the door out of the cold ''I'm just making up some sandwiches would you like any?'' It's a good job that Anne indulges her Omega instincts Louis thinks as no one in this household would probably eat otherwise. Harry had expressed a wish to try his hand at baking a couple of weeks back but Des had suggested that he spend his efforts looking for a job what with his clothes making as well, Louis imagines it has Less to do with Des being worried about Harry's work situation and more to do with Harry becoming even less like a dominant Alpha especially with his own mating just a year away. 

''Mother that would be delightful Louis and I would love some, and I have an announcement for you all so maybe we could sit together''

Des grunt's approval from behind his newspaper and Anne is just pleased Edward is being his charming self rather than his moody self indulgent one. 

Harry chooses that moment to come bounding down the stairs skidding when he reaches the bottom almost bowling Edward over. 

''Watch out Harry you imbecile''

''S..sorry Edward'' Harry stutters ''Lou!'' his face brightens into one of his beautiful angelic grins, Louis wonders how it is that Harry and Edward have identical smiles and yet Edward has never once looked angelic. '' Are you and Edward eating lunch?''

''Yes'' Edward answers for Louis ''We are, and I have an announcement so we are all sitting together even you'' 

''Oh'' Harry obviously already knows what the 'announcement' is about. Hopefully he has kept schtum and not mentioned anything to Des and Anne, Louis doesn't want Edward to think Louis has spoiled his big announcement.

 

Harry takes his place at the kitchen table and Louis sits opposite him Edward to his right and Anne t his left, Des sits next to the youngest twin. Anne has already placed a number of plates on the table with a variety of sandwiches on each, there are also bowls of crisps and jugs of lemonade. 

''You must have more than that Louis'' Anne looks displeased when she notices Louis has only put one sandwich on his plate and a small handful of crisps. Louis hasn't got the biggest appetite as it is and he is really off the idea of food right now.

''Sorry, I'm not hungry'' he mumbles trying to look anywhere but at Anne, Harry or even Des, he really doesn't think he will stop himself from bursting into tears if he seeks strength in a friendly face.

''Are you ill Louis?'' Des asks him suddenly

Louis shakes his head still keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his sandwich.

''He is fine father, probably just tired from our morning stroll''

''It's freezing out today why didn't you take the Jeep? you could of borrowed my car'' Harry sounds shocked and vaguely annoyed when he speaks to his brother, it's rare Harry challenges Edward and Louis is flattered that he does so for him.

''No offense Harry dear'' Edward begins patronising him ''but I wouldn't be seen dead driving around in that excuse of a thing you call a car''

''I like it!'' Harry protests, Harry drives an old Nissan Micra and it's not the most feminine of cars but it certainly is no match for the masculinity of Edwards Jeep. Louis couldn't imagine Edward ever driving Harrys car around, he'd probably rather take the bus.

''Well, you would like it, it's very you''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' 

''nothing'' Edward smirks knowing full well he has won the argument without even trying ''Anyway, Louis is fine, I loaned him a jumper, you are all being far too over the top, a walk is good for him''

everyone looks at Louis, he feels it, they are expecting a response, a sarcastic remark... anything?  but Louis doesn't look at them and he doesn't respond.

''Well he doesn't seem himself Ed sweetheart'' Anne sounds concerned and Louis feels bad with them all making such a fuss about him 

''He's behaving himself'' Edward says simply ''He was extremely rude to Zayn so he lost the privilege of seeing his family on Friday''

''Edward that's horrible! you can't do that! tell him he can't do that dad'' Harry stands up from the kitchen table, and now Louis does risk a peek because this is very out of character for the usually soft Alpha he is accustomed to. 

''Harry sit down'' Des says calmly ''Edward don't you think it's a bit drastic stopping Louis from seeing his mother just because he doesn't get along with your pal''

''Not really'' Edward doesn't look at all fazed as he takes a bite into his fourth sandwich '' It isn't just Zayn, he's always rude and disrespectful and it's about time he learned his place, Zayn suggested I give him a thrashing, this punishment is less drastic''

''Edward'' Anne gasps looking aghast 

''You will not give anyone a 'thrashing' under my roof'' Des growls and Louis warms at the protectiveness that surrounds him from everyone, other than his own shithead Alpha of course. 

''Well'' and Edward still isn't fazed ''I won't be under your roof for much longer, and that's the announcement I was going to make before you all went off on a tangent about the weather and Louis appetite, Louis and I will be moving into one of the Malik residences with Zayn as of next week, Mr Malik has also very kindly offered me an intern position in one of his offices, I believe It will be a good opportunity for me to make something of my business studies, and now that I have an Omega of my own to provide for and hopefully soon a healthy litter of pups, it is best that Louis and I have our own space, no disrespect to either of you, your hospitality to Louis this week has been wonderful and we are most grateful, however I think it unfair of me to expect you to continue to provide for myself and my Omega when that is my job now''

''Pups?'' it's Harry that speaks first and he looks like he is nearly in tears, and Louis feels awful, of course Harry was going to be hurt by that statement, Louis and he just started something and now Louis is going to have children with his own twin brother. ''L..louis doesn't want p..pups'' well that's not technically true, Louis would love to be a father someday but definitely not with Edward and if he's honest he doesn't relish the idea of being pregnant. He's not mating with Edward, he'll lose every scrap of freedom and dignity he has before he ever lets Edward be his official mate. 

''Louis and I will be mated and I'm sure we will be blessed with children Harry, how could you not wish that for your own brother?, many Omegas are nervous about being first time parents and mating but Louis and I shall address these issues in the privacy of our own home, they are not the concerns of an alpha who is purely a friend''

''But I..I'' and Harry flounders, Louis wants to get up and punch Edward in the face, it takes all his willpower not to, how humiliated Harry must be feeling right now after last night.

''You what brother? I'm sorry if you are feeling upset that you have lost your 'little playmate' and maybe you are jealous of the time Louis and I have been spending together and that we are now to be a mated couple but I suggest you grow up and work towards finding an Omega of your own to 'put in' for at the ceremony next year. I daresay Louis and I will visit occasionally so I'm sure the two of you can catch up from time to time but you need to face facts, Louis has an Alpha and it isn't you, you didn't put in for him and I don't see you challenging me for him so I know it sucks to see you're friends move on but it's something which happens when you are an adult, and growing up is something you clearly struggle with''

Do. not. hit. Edward is literally all Louis can focus his thoughts on, and it's hard when there are tears streaming down Harrys munchkin face. 

''Louis doesn't even like you, he doesn't want to be with you, you're nothing but a disgusting monster and, and I do challenge you actually because I care about what Louis wants even if he is just a friend''

Edward laughs 

''No you don't, look at you all snot faced and snivelling, I can't duel with you Harry it would be like taking sweets from a baby, mother do tell him to shut up''

''No one is duelling'' Louis can't let Harry start fighting with Edward for him, Harry won't win and Edward would have every right to kill him or have him thrown in jail. ''I'm very much looking forward to the move with Edward, I believe he and I can be a suitable match if only I am willing to submit my Omega to him'' Louis feels like he signed his own death warrant, but seriously Harry and a duel? what a joke. 

''You don't I know you don't, why are you doing this?'' Harry is screaming at Louis, Louis has never seen him so angry and wild ''Why would you choose him? he's going to hurt you, fuck Louis look at him he's insane'' Louis lowers his head, he has no answers that won't agonise Harry even further. Harry needs to move on and forget about him, Louis is trouble and he's only going to get his beloved Alpha thrown in prison or worse. 

''I've had enough of this tantrum'' Edward drawls  ''the only person who looks insane here Harry is you, crying and shouting all because you aren't hearing what you want and getting your own way. Louis has told you he wants to come with me, now let it go, you're spoiling lunch for everyone'' 

It's too much for Harry, he gives Louis the most heartbroken heart wrenching look Louis has even seen and runs off upstairs crying. 

Anne pinches the bridge of her nose and shoots Des a look 

''Louis, are you sure this is what you want, to go with Edward? because if it isn't Edward won't make you will you Edward?'' 

''He is my Omega, surely you can't expect me to move out without him?'' Edward doesn't give Louis a chance to answer 

''But are you thinking of what Louis wants? because being a good Alpha is not just about taking your own feelings into account son,''

''I doubt Louis knows what he wants, he is constantly surrounded by people encouraging him to be unruly, what he needs is a fresh start and to be taught properly how to be a good Omega, no offense father but your views on such matters have always been liberal, so yes to answer your question I will insist that he comes with me, he is mine and even if his judgement is a little muddied right now I'm sure a little time away from everything will help him find his Omega instincts''

Louis highly doubts that anything will ever help him find his Omega instincts because they only exist in their most basic form and it has always been the case, but as Edward has confirmed he intends to force Louis to go with him no matter what he doesn't see the point in arguing. 

''May I please retire to my room for a short nap, I am tired from walking'' Louis needs to get away from the suffocating atmosphere, words such as 'pups' and 'mating' still buzzing round his head, not to mention poor Harry. 

''Of course'' Edward nods his head ''You have been most delightful company over lunch Louis, we will go to dinner tonight and while you are sleeping I will go out and buy you some clothes including suitable attire for our date, Mr Malik has given me an advance and of course I would like to share it with my Omega. 

 

 

Louis can't think of anything worse than dinner just he and Edward, but maybe he will find a way to express himself and get out of this mess. So he nods and smiles before actually going for a genuine nap.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Louis rolls over when he wakes from his nap, it's quiet downstairs and he is alone in the room, he guesses that Des has returned for his late shift on the council, sometimes he doesn't get back until well after tea, Louis knows this from the time he has spent round Harry's previously. He has no clue where Anne has gone but it is not uncommon for her to run errands or socialise with the other Omega women (and men) in the neighbourhood, Anne is extremely well liked, this and her marriage with Des allows her many privileges denied to his own Omega mother, Louis of course would never blame Anne nor wish her to be ostracized  the way his mother has been since their father walked out. Anne is a lovely woman who has never been anything but kind to Louis and his family. Louis blames society as a whole not some poor individuals. 

In his opinion his father leaving was the best thing that ever happened to them, he was often violent and drinking heavily. He never struck Louis sisters but he often hit his mother and Louis, Louis knows he was a cruel Alpha probably more than what he witnessed, his mother never talks of him but Louis just knows. If anything Louis and his mother actually felt sorry for the 'fresh' young Omega he took off with. Joanna never loved him, he was just who she had the unfortunate luck to get matched with, and the council cared even less about what Omega's wanted then, than they do now, and that says one hell of a lot.

He hears a sound that makes his blood freeze and his heart beat fast, he hears sobs coming from Harry's room and he is instantly filled with guilt and remorse at how he behaved, making a move on Harry when he has probably never been touched like that before then telling him that he is 'happy' to go along with Edwards lame plans? he's ashamed of himself, how could he be so callous, he knows he can't let Harry get in some silly fight let alone tell Edward what he has actually done, but to let Harry go on thinking that display he put out there was real? it's just something Louis can't do, his resolve weakens so easily with the soft Alpha.

Heaving himself out of bed he tries as quietly as he can to leave Edwards room, knocking softly on the door opposite.

''Who is it?'' he hears a muffled reply

''Haz it's lou, darlin let me in please''

''Go away'' this is a new one, Louis has never known Harry to tell him to leave before

''Oh come on Harry, please give me a chance to explain, I'm sorry ok?'' 

he hears sniffles and slowly the door creaks open 

''Shouldn't you be with Edward?'' Harry looks angry, and this is all new, Louis isn't used to Harry being like this, he's normally so cheery, even when he gets upset he comes round easily. 

''Where is Edward?'' Louis thinks he had better check because he really doesn't want Edward to overhear anything he is about to tell Harry. 

''He went out, Zayn came round'' Louis figures, personally he wishes that Edward would choose that Beta instead of him, but alas it does not seem to be on Edwards cards or if it is he is bound to drag Louis into his shit show for some unbeknown reason. 

''Thank god'' Louis is truly relieved to have a reprieve from the Alpha's overbearing presence

''I thought you were looking forward to your 'move''' Harry says sulkily 

''Don't be like that Harry love, you know that I only said that to stop you from fighting with Edward''

''But why did you though? I'm an Alpha, I was willing to fight for you lou, for us, why do you all treat me like I'm useless''

''Harry! you can't be serious, do you actually believe you would win against Edward? and have you thought of the consequences If you don't? where that would leave me?''

Harry bows his head

''I..I just can't explain it lou, it's like this feeling.. I can't stand you being with him'' 

''I know Harry, but please, please for me, don't try and fight him again'' Louis looks up at his Alpha praying that he will feel his pain, if any of this stuff and nonsense about Alpha/Omega is true then surely Harry will feel him now. 

''Oh lou'' and Harry pulls Louis towards him nuzzling his face into Louis neck ''It hurts lou, it really hurts''

''I know'' Louis says stoically letting Harry find comfort in his warmth and refusing to let his own tears fall and hurt his Alpha '' but it's going to be okay Harry, I'll fix this yeah? you just gotta give me time babe, you know me '' he winks at Harry in a light hearted fashion even though he has no idea how the hell he is ever going to fix all this.

''Can ya though?'' Harry asks him earnestly

''Eh come ere, course I can love, it' me, you don't think I've really given into that pompous old git do you?''

''I'm sorry for doubting you lou, I just, I... it's doing things to me lou, I can't even begin to understand but it's tearing me apart... especially after the other night'' Louis closes his eyes, is it Harry's Alpha?? is this about to happen? seriously? right at the worst possible time. Louis can't risk the most beautiful unique alpha in the country... fuck that...the world in Edwards own words.

Harry is Louis world, he always been, Louis had an overwhelming desire to look after Harry the first time he saw him fallen and crying in the playground and that feeling turned into something else in the past year or so when Harry grew from his cute little best friend into an attractive young Alpha who was different to every other Alpha Louis had ever met. Don't get him wrong he knew more decent Alpha's than Edward, I mean Liam was a remarkable Alpha in every sense, but there was just something about Harry's unique Alpha that fitted Louis unique Omega perfectly. Louis can never be a faithful Omega to any one else because his heart is already sold on another who he has never once disobeyed or wronged, and yet they say Louis is the most unruly disobedient Omega there is? but is he? is he really?  

 

He hears the door slam downstairs and he springs away from Harry, it's probably too early for it to be Des and it might be Anne but there is every possibility that it is Edward. 

''trust me Harry okay? give me time'' Louis pleads one last time with his Alpha. 

Harry sighs and nods but Louis see's something different in those green orbs

 

something that has never been there before. 

 

 

A/N btw I edited the prev chapter cos it had so many typo's even I couldn't get what was going on. This should probably have been tagged onto the other chapter but it got really late and I had work the next day so I just did a little cute chap all by itself.So if you are livin for a bit of Larry this one is just for you.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

In fairness it is quite a posh restaurant that Edward has brought Louis to, the trouble is that Louis isn't really all that fussed by 'fancy' a burger joint would of piqued his interested just as much if not most definitely more. 

He raises the glass of sparkling wine Edward has bought them to his lips, he would of preferred a beer but of course Edward chose everything for him and it included some kind of salad starter, spaghetti for mains and a bottle of this fizzy stuff to share. Louis didn't want to seem ungrateful by complaining even if he probably would of chosen none of the above for himself, besides he wants to catch Edward in a good mood. 

''Are you enjoying your meal Louis?'' Edward addresses him, it's weird, it always feels so formal with Edward, it's not the same as when he and Harry manage to scrape enough together to grab burgers from the local fast food joint and then snort their milkshakes everywhere with laughter ( usually at Edwards expense). He realises his times with Harry were a little childish but he enjoyed them, and he's not really enjoying this, even the shirt Edward bought him feels stiff, it's a little on the big side but Louis can get away with it, Edward obviously guessed at his size but in fairness he wasn't much out. 

''Very nice thank you'' Louis rests his glass against his forehead wondering how much he is permitted to speak, he doesn't want to ruin being in Edwards good graces quite so fast, especially as he still hasn't seen his mother and sisters yet, and that's more important than Louis playing his face. 

''It's a pleasure, you know Louis, you are allowed to speak'' 

''I am'' Louis says, not really understanding what Edward is getting at, he normally revels in Louis silent 'good' behaviour

''I mean... you can say more than one sentence answers''

''Oh.. right'' and Louis honestly just feels awkward ''The weather has been so awful today, I do hope we aren't in for a frightful winter'' Louis almost laughs at himself, he sounds ridiculous, it's literally the first piece of harmless trivia he can think of. 

''What?''  he notices Edward take a large slug of his wine

''I say'' Louis repeats a little louder this time, I mean really this conversation is dull enough without him having to talk this shit twice over '' The weather, it's rubbish'' well, he can't be expected to repeat the long winded version can he?

''Indeed, it hasn't been very bright, however, the weather isn't quite what I had in mind when I told you to speak Omega'' Is Edward really having the audacity to become impatient with Louis for trying to act like he thinks Edward expects him to? 

''Sorry, what would you like us to talk about?'' Surely that's a safe bet, Edward can blather on about his boresome self and Louis can just nod and pretend to listen while finishing his dinner.

''Us'' It's a simple word, but it pushes Louis over the edge, I mean he was struggling anyway …who was he trying to kid.

''There is no 'us' Edward, lets just be clear on that'' He stares the Alpha straight in the eye. 

''I am well aware that you are struggling to adjust Louis, I'm not an idiot'' 

''Could of fooled me'' Louis can't help himself, it's too late now anyway, he's probably never going to see his family ever again, or Harry or anyone for that matter. Edward is going to lock him up and throw away the key. His thoughts are almost confirmed when Edward lets out a small growl. 

''I have no idea why you are making things so difficult, you are my Omega, I will provide you with everything you need, have I even been that bad to you Louis?''  Louis can't believe what he is hearing, Edward is clueless.

''Well, I don't know'' he retorts '' I mean, you won't let me leave the house without you, you're forcing me to move in with you and your insane friend that thinks you should beat the crap out of me and thinks I'm some sort of slave! you basically told Harry over lunch that I'll get to see him about twice a year, oh... and yeah... you told everyone you intend to 'mate' with me against my will... so yeah! actually I would say you have been a complete twat, and by the way, I wanted the steak and a beer, not your spaghetti and cheap champagne but you wouldn't know that because surprise, surprise, you never bothered to ask'' Louis is done with his dinner, with Edward and with this stupid pointless conversation. He pushes his plate away. What's the point! Edward is as dense as a brick wall. 

''Well, I should of known that your polite behaviour wouldn't last, still, it's my own fault, I've known you all of my life and I know it isn't your fault, your mother raised you to believe you are an Alpha because your household is absent of one. That isn't something you can be blamed for Louis, but it is no favour to you in this society, you are in fact an Omega whether you like it or not, and society will treat you as such. I will do my best to be a good Alpha to you but so far you are making it nearly impossible. Any other Alpha would of done exactly as Zayn suggested, and have I?''

Louis is aware that people in the restaurant are starting to look at them

''no'' he answers, but he doesn't think just because Edward hasn't hit him that the Alpha is any more warranted in his behaviour.

''Then why can't you at least try? you think you would of been better off with someone else?'' Louis knows he would of most definitely been better off with Harry alternatively he would of been happy to remain unmatched.

''I didn't need a saviour Edward, I would of been quite happy to have remained alone''

'' You would of been matched eventually Louis, and lets face it nobody else had the guts, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and just be grateful for once in your miserable life''

''Grateful? for what exactly? being treated like a second class citizen with no say in anything? you treat me like a child Edward, I didn't even get to choose my dinner'' Louis isn't sure why he is letting himself get so riled up, this is Edward for heavens sake and Louis already knows what an idiot he is so why is he wasting his time. 

The Alpha seems to take stock for a second before sighing 

''I'm sorry Louis, I know you need more patience, as I said before I know this isn't your fault and that you have been raised as an Alpha all your life, it's ok, it'll all be okay, you just need a strong Alpha'' Louis wants to hit Edward square in the nose. 

''Well if that is what you think Edward, but personally I think it is you who has been 'duped' by society, not me, they have most of us brainwashed into believing our roles, and maybe Biology and instinct do play a part in the scheme of it, but I'm telling you now that there is not a thing they could possibly have ever taught you that will make this situation pleasing to me, and I will not sleep with you, you may as well know that right now, I will never sleep with you. There will be no official mating''

Edward completely ignores Louis much to his irritation

''Would you care for dessert Louis?'' is all the Alpha says, infuriatingly calm. Louis doesn't care for dessert at all but simply because he has been given a choice he decides to go ahead and order something. 

''Yes, please, I would like a pint of lager'' 

''That's not dessert Louis, and you are not drinking beer like an Alpha might, in fact I think you have probably had enough alcohol with the two glasses of wine you have had''

''Then no, no thanks I don't want anything, seeing as I can't choose anything I want'' and Louis doesn't speak another word while the waitress clears their plates and delivers the bill. He doesn't say thanks to Edward for the food nor him holding the door open for him and he falls asleep on the back seat of the Jeep after refusing to sit next to his stupid pig headed Alpha that he doesn't even want. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Louis is only awoken by the force of a body hitting the side of the car door and shouting. 

''Where the hell is he Edward?''

''Take your hands off me Payne or I'll call the police''

''Why? Not got the guts to face me Alpha to Alpha, you know they won't get involved in a fair Alpha fight anyway''

''I am not a coward Liam'' Edward growls. clearly pissed at the other Alpha, Louis peeks up at them from the inside of the window and taps the glass, he really isn't in the mood for this display of pathetic machoism.

''Lou'' Liam pulls the car door open and shoves Edward heavily to one side to give the Omega room to get out.

''Oh look at that, I haven't killed him after all'' Edwards voice is heavy in sarcasm

''Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the matching?'' Liam gives Louis a hug that he whole heartedly returns, neither of them paying any attention to Edward. 

''He's been learning how to behave'' Edward butts in where he clearly isn't wanted, causing Liam to growl from the back of his throat. 

''Back off Edward, you can't keep him locked up you bastard, why the hell would you do this? to Louis? to Harry of all people, your own brother''

Louis is proud of Liam for sticking up for him, impressed that he has turned up on the Styles doorstep to find him ten o'clock at night, it's not that it is out of character for Liam to be a little protective of him it's just that Liam has his own life and probably his own beta now too, Louis isn't surprised that Liam would try and visit him but he is a little surprised at him turning up and attacking Edward at this time of night.

''Another pathetic individual that failed to claim this impossible Omega, if you're so fond Liam there was nothing to stop you from attempting a matching, and yet it seems that you weren't bothered enough then, yet here you are, standing outside my home shouting and pushing me around for 'stepping up' to the plate''

''I already told you, I didn't need or want you to 'Step up' to the plate I was fine on my own, and Liam didn't ask to be matched to me because I asked him not to, and anyway it wouldn't be right, he doesn't like me like that.'' Louis doesn't need Edward talking for him all the time, it's doing his head in. 

''I could of been matched to you and Niall, it would of been fine, Niall would of understood''

''It would of been bloody awkward Liam, shut up'' Louis is really hoping that Liam is alluding to the fact he would of taken on the role of Louis Alpha in 'name only' because otherwise that is gross, and a bit too 'wild' for Louis, he doesn't think he would be into a triad relationship, and even if he was it wouldn't be with Niall and Liam, that would be like screwing his brothers or something, besides he is in love with Harry and that would definitely 'tip' the weirdness balance, he can't even imagine Harry's little innocent face at the thought of a 'foursome' with their friends. He almost chuckles aloud at the thought of it. 

''What's going on?'' speaking of Harry, he appears at the entrance of the Styles residence, Hair all cutely mussed up and standing in his dressing gown, his eyes looks puffy as though he has just woken up and his feet are bare, Louis just wants to go and cuddle him and take him back up to bed, apologise for all the racket.

''Liam what are you doing here'' he looks at the three of them blinking the sleep out of his eyes which land on Louis ''Lou are you ok? why are you all standing out here, I heard shouting'' Louis expects Edward say something derogative to his younger brother about keeping his nose out, instead he just shakes his head. 

'' We're coming inside now Harry, sorry for waking you Louis is fine, are mom and dad in bed yet?''

''They're out, I don't know where they are so late but I think it's to do with the Council'' Omega's aren't normally allowed to have anything to do with 'Council Business' but on rare occasions where an Omega perspective is deemed necessary the odd one or two highly esteemed Omega's are invited to a meeting and sometimes these meetings drag on when the Alpha's and some of the Beta's get hot headed over a situation and clash horns, or so Anne has told Louis and Harry in the past. Louis can believe it gets ridiculous with all those hot headed Alpha's, I mean, look at this situation tonight. He loves Liam but the timing and ferocity of his visit are probably both a bit unwarranted, I mean Edward is a dickwad but as of yet he has been no physical threat to Louis.

Edward nods and heads towards the house, Louis for lack of wanting to start another argument or stand around in the freezing cold follows him.

 

They all sit in the living room, well all but Harry who goes about making everyone a hot cup of cocoa, swearing that every single one of them will catch their death if they don't warm up, it's endearing and it makes Louis smile, but he can't help but think how all his clucking is so much like Anne's. Should an Alpha male be sounding like his Omega mother? society would say no but Louis loves it. He loves it even more when he is sat next to Harry looking all snuggly in his purple towel dressing gown sipping cocoa with at least three sugars in it. 

''Are you staying Liam? I will have to make up a bed in my room'' Harry asks the tall, burly brown eyed Alpha

Liam shakes his head

''Niall doesn't know I've come over here, he'd kill me for not bringing him, he's not Edward's biggest fan right now and he's been worried about Louis too''

''I am here'' Edward says sulkily '' Louis is fine, look at him, is there a mark on him?''

''Why would there be a mark on him Ed?'' Harry and Edward's relationship is always one Louis has found weird, Edward has always without a doubt been the dominant twin, Harry normally shying away from his brother and even being seemingly a little afraid of him, but there are times when Harry will challenge the older twin, and when he does it's as though it comes naturally without falter, as though he is suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of conviction in one matter or another and insists on speaking his mind. 

'' Well if you hadn't noticed Harry Louis isn't exactly the most obedient of Omega's, there are many who would of most definitely used violence to shut that mouth of his''

''Excuse me!'' Louis is outraged ''Just because I have an opinion on my own life, I deserve to be beaten for it? for speaking my mind?''

''If you continue to test me Louis I may well issue more severe punishments than just limiting your freedom''

''I knew I should of just punched you in the face as soon as I saw you getting out of the car'' Liam is on his feet. 

''No'' Harry stands between Liam and his brother who is now getting to his own feet '' Both of you, enough for tonight, please, it's late and mom and dad will be home any minute, if you're not staying Liam then I think you should go''

''But what about Louis? I'm not just leaving him here with this dickhead, he's obviously an abusive asshole'' 

''Harry is right Liam'' Louis is grateful for Liam trying to rescue him, but really? what is he going to do? fight Edward for him? if he wins then Louis will be legally Liam's and obviously that is much better than being Edwards, but it's still wrong, he isn't Liam's Omega any more than he is Edwards, he is Harry's and only Harry's and he wouldn't be able to resist taking him the way he so badly wants to, and he isn't prepared to put Liam and Niall in such awkward positions, if he were ever caught with Harry then Liam would be publicly humiliated and if he didn't have Harry locked up or fight him he would be seen as 'weak' plus how would Niall feel? with everyone thinking his Alpha is sharing him with someone else. No. it won't do, it's too twisted, he'd rather carry on trudging along with Dim-witted Edward than put all of the people he loves in difficult positions. Plus what if Liam lost to Edward? would Edward seriously hurt Liam or have him arrested? that would be awful, Niall would be forced to take another mate or live a life where his Alpha is in prison for trying to steal someone else's Omega, people would just pity him and think that he obviously couldn't please his Alpha. He doesn't want that life for either of them. Then there is the tiny fact that he isn't really all that bothered about Edward but he is Harry's brother and a human being, he doesn't really want him seriously injured or in jail, he'd just prefer him to be somewhere far away from him, the Bahamas would do nicely. Bon voyage, as far as Louis would be concerned he'd happily wave a lace hank as the boat pulled away..... well he can dream.... no one has taken that right away from him yet. 

''Edward has got a place for us Liam, and we'll be moving in a day or so, thank you for coming over and worrying over my welfare but I really think it's best if I have a break for a while, I need to get my head around the way things are going to be from now on''

''you do realise he doesn't want to move with you don't you Edward, he's just doing this because you aren't giving him any choice, I always thought you were a bit of an asshole, but now I know you're just plain evil. If you hurt him I swear I will come after you'' Liam snarls at Edward but he doesn't make a move towards him ''Lou, will I see you again? will Niall?'' Liam looks so upset it physically hurts Louis to say goodbye like this, but he can't have the life he had before, Edward has taken it away from him and there is no point in pretending things are going to go back to the way they were overnight, that's if Louis can ever get Edward to let him go. 

''I...I dunno Li, okay? I just don't know, I hope so'' and he turns away, it's getting too much for him.

''Please leave Liam, you ae distressing my O....Louis'' Harry is rougher with Liam than Louis is used to and he wonders what Harry was about to say, did he nearly just call Louis his Omega, How did Harry even know he was distressed, he's not looking at anyone. Edward didn't sense it. 

''Okay..... well..... bye then, I guess'' Liam's words are quiet and broken, they've been friends for years, and Louis feels horrible about them leaving things like this, but he can't really talk right now and he doesn't turn around when he hears Liam close the door behind him.

''Oh Louis, lou come here'' Harry wraps Louis in a hug, and if Louis cries a little bit into his shoulder nobody needs to know for definite. 

''Stop putting your hands all over my Omega Harry, I've told you before it isn't right, leave him with me''

''No, just because I asked Liam to leave doesn't mean I'm on your side Ed, you can't just treat Louis like an object, talking about hitting him the way you do, forcing him to move away with you and Zayn why are you so horrible, you're terrifying him'' 

''Louis doesn't do 'terrified' and we both know it, he's fine, probably just exaughsted from everything, he should come upstairs with his Alpha and stop being coddled by you, he's just doing this for attention, trying to make me look bad as usual and you're falling for it, come on Louis get up, we're going to bed'' 

Louis moves slowly, he doesn't want Edward to see him being weak, he doesn't really even like the fact that Harry senses his weakness, but what can he do about that? 

''Please Edward, I'll be up in a moment, please can I have a minute'' 

and for all his sins, it seems Edward isn't heartless enough to insist Louis move this instant

''Ok, a minute, but I want you in my room tonight, if I find you on his bedroom floor in the morning there will be consequences, I won't be made a fool out of Louis''

 

Louis nods, head still pressed against Harry's shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

The day of the move came, and it went far too quickly in Louis opinion, he barely got a chance to say goodbye to Harry properly. The two had managed a few stolen kisses in Harry's room before Edward's bellowing had reached their ears, It was time for Louis to leave, his heart was heavy and his eyes stung when he kissed Harry a final time with promises that he would be back as soon as he could. Harry didn't answer him he just turned away. Louis knew he was crying. 

''Has it lost the use of speech'' Zayn snaps Louis rudely back to reality, in fact he hadn't realised that their vehicle had come to a halt and that they had seemingly arrived at their destination. Louis would of been happy to have met Zayn at the property but he had insisted on coming round to 'help' Edward move their stuff. In reality Edward hadn't let Zayn move a thing and Louis had stayed out of their way, fed up already of the constant bickering between the pair, honestly, they were worse than an old married couple, Louis was going to need a lot of strength if he was going to get through this. 

''Louis get your things, we're here'' by 'things' Edward means a small bag of mainly Edward's own second hand clothes, a toothbrush, comb, deodorant and a book that Harry had given him as a parting gift, it was supposed to give Louis something to do if he got bored, but in honesty Louis wasn't sure what to do with 'The modern delights of cookery'. He would never hurt Harry's feelings by refusing it though, and anyway it sort of smelt familiar, like Harry, maybe Louis would just hold it close to him when no one else was around. 

 

Louis grabbed his bag and remained silent, he felt like the new kid at school clutching onto his old rucksack waiting nervously for whatever was about to happen next, he wasn't not speaking deliberately on this occasion he just genuinely had nothing to say at this moment in time. He watched, standing back a little as Zayn unlocked the door to their new 'home', it wasn't the smallest property Louis had ever seen, it was an end terrace with white brick work and he noticed that it was actually quite large on the inside as he gingerly stepped through the doorway after Edward. He found himself in a spacious dining room area which was elegantly decorated, it led into an open plan kitchen and lounge, all surprisingly homely. 

''Did you decorate this?'' Louis turns to Edward and speaks for the first time since he left Harry's.... left Harry. 

''Of course he didn't'' the beta scoffs, his head inside one of the kitchen cupboards so his voice is muffled, when he turns around to face them he has three wine glasses, Louis is surprised by that also, he didn't think Zayn would consider him eligible for wine. ''I did'' Zayn finishes his sentence whilst pouring generous measures of white wine into each of the glasses, he hands one to Edward and chinks it smiling at the Alpha broadly before nudging the other glass towards Louis with his fingertips.  

''Drink up then'' he huffs in Louis direction and Louis doesn't need telling twice, he almost snatches the glass and takes a large gulp.  

''So.. what are the.. I mean where can I put my bag?'' Louis hopes that he'll have his own room, he knows that, that isn't likely to happen but he can still wish. 

''There are two doubles and a single'' It's Zayn that answers, well Louis supposes technically this is Zayn's property

''Louis and I shall be sharing the en suite'' Edward interrupts before the beta can say anything else ''It's straight in front of you as you walk up the stairs if you want to drop your things in there before dinner'' Louis shoulders slink as he heads off towards the stairs, taking his wine glass with him.

''Sharing the en' suite'' is all her hears Zayn spit at the Alpha before he's out of earshot, well, he couldn't care less about what has gotten into the Beta's knickers this time, if Zayn thinks Louis wants to share the en 'suite with Edward then he is more sandwiches short than Louis already had him down for and that is definitely saying something, still, nice of him to give Louis wine he thinks as he takes another slug. 

The Ensuite is actually as beautifully turned out as the rest of the three bed semi, it has soft white linen bedsheets, duck egg blue curtains and a striped rug to match the colouring, the furniture is a pale wood... beech maybe? Louis doesn't know, he's not into interior design. Harry would know, he's be into this, his heart sinks at that thought as he tosses his bag messily on the bed. He doesn't linger much longer than it takes him to nip to the toilet and check out the heated towel rack with soft 'Egyptian Cotton'  towels, he knows they are Egyptian cotton only because it says on the label. It doesn't mean anything to the Omega but they smell and feel nice, he has to admit that. Even the toilet paper is luxurious compared to what they used to have at his moms, his heart tugs at the thought of his mom as well. This is going to be so difficult, but he owes it to himself to at least give Edward a chance to come round in his own time. surely if he see's Louis means business he will get bored.

 

When he re enters the living room area both men appear to be on their second large glass of wine, that is if they aren't drinking incredibly slowly, Louis believes it to be the former, he still has half of his own glass left so he plonks himself down on the sofa as far away from Edward as he can get, it just so happens that also appears to be next to Zayn who reaches over to the coffee table where the wine bottle is sitting and tops up Louis half empty glass

''Thanks' Louis mumbles, unsure of why the Beta is being 'nice' to him all of a sudden. If that is even what is happening, Louis is confused. 

''Are you cooking tonight Louis?'' Edward asks him, his arms lazily strewn behind his head as he half watches the television and half glances at his Omega

''Only if you want food poisoning'' Louis answers ''I wouldn't recommend it myself, I've been known to mess up cornflakes'

''How can you mess up cornflakes'' Zayn asks scornfully before shaking his head ''We may as well just have fish and Chips tonight Eddie, and you can pick up another bottle while you're about it'' it's obvious the Beta assumes Edward will be the one leaving to pick up the food and apparently make a stop at the local mini market. There is something about the way he calls Edward 'Eddie' as well, it's different to the sarcastic childish way Louis almost 'Sing' 'Songs' it, it's comfortable. That's the only way Louis can describe it. 

Edward grunts and gives a sideways look at the beta 

''You drink too much wine'' 

''Well I wouldn't like to comment on all the things you do wrong Edward dear''

''I'll get the damned chips but Louis will learn to cook''

''Actually I don't think I will'' Louis doesn't see how Edward can actually force him to cook, anyway he really is terrible, he'd happily live off instant noodles if that's what it came down to. 

''Then  you won't eat'' Edward says grumpily

''You can't be serious'' Louis bites back

''You don't cook, you don't eat. Simple as, you don't have any money of your own, you are supported by me, your Alpha and I will not be buying you takeaway every single night. There will be food in the cupboards but you will prepare a meal for all of us or you won't eat at all.''

Louis shoots a look at Zayn who just raises his eyebrows and shrugs. 

Louis feels like stamping his feet in frustration, and he can't help but think that Harry might have had some idea that in Louis new 'status' he might be expected to do domestic chores such as cook, typical Harry having to be all diplomatic about the situation by giving him a book, obviously not wanting to 'suggest' anything that might upset Louis further, probably hoping Louis would have an epiphany and decide to take up baking all by himself, as if that was likely to happen.

''We'll see'' is all Louis says, he reckons he can go longer without food than Edward thinks he can, as long as Edward isn't going to cut off his water supply as well. He almost says his aloud in sarcasm but stops himself, half afraid the Alpha would do that, although he knows that's ridiculous, Edward isn't a murderer.... is he? I mean he's threatened to pretty much rape Louis so who knows what he is actually capable of, but Louis can't think like that, he just can't, he has to believe that this is all Edward just blowing about hot air, I mean after all Zayn doesn't seem in the least bit frightened of the Alpha so Louis is just being stupid right? 

not long after their spat Edward gets up, puts on his coat and slams the door shut behind him. Zayn doesn't speak a word to him in Edwards absence but Louis does notice how he tops up Louis glass again, draining one bottle and producing a second from underneath the sink. He doesn't question it, who is he to suggest the Beta might have a slight alcohol problem, besides, he's not exactly pushing the glass away himself is he? 

 

The two sit in silence sipping their drink, Zayn flicks through the channels though Louis gets the impression that neither of them are really interested in the TV.

 

A/N Short chapter but I didn't want people to think I've forgotten about this story, I don't think it'll be as long as I first thought but I still plan to get this finished and have ideas for it, that you for those that have continued to support, I hope this chapter offers a little bit more depth to Zayns character. 


End file.
